wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
English Country Garden
English Country Garden is a Wiggles song written by Percy Grainger from Pop Go The Wiggles. It was re-used for You Make Me Feel Like Dancing as an instrumental song (with more bouzouki and acoustic guitar added) listed as "Country Garden". Song Credits Pop Go The Wiggles! * Composed by: Traditional (AKA Percy Grainger) * Written by: Traditional (AKA Jimmy Rodgers) * Arranged by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, Dominic Lindsay, Carolyn Ferrie, Paul Paddick * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Produced by: Anthony Field * Engineered and Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Robin Gist * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Mastered at: Studio 301 * Published by: Wiggly Tunes You Make Me Feel Like Dancing * Composed by: Traditional (AKA Percy Grainger) * Arranged by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, Dominic Lindsay * Producer and Musical Arrangement: Anthony Field * String Arrangement: Dominic Lindsay * Engineered and Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Robin Gist * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Mixed at: Studio 301 * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Emma! * Composed by: Traditional (AKA Percy Grainger) * Arranged by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Alex Keller * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineered and Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Mastered at: Studio 301 * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians Pop Go The Wiggles! * Vocals: Carolyn Ferrie, Paul Paddick * Bass: Chris Lupton * Guitar: Murray Cook, John Field * Bouzouki: George Tseros * Piano: Dominic Lindsay * Drums: Anthony Howe * Violin: Maria Lindsay * Viola: Angela Lindsay * Cello: Margaret Lindsay You Make Me Feel Like Dancing * Bass Guitar and Acoustic Guitar: Murray Cook * Bouzouki: George Tseros * Piano: Dominic Lindsay * Violin: Maria Lindsay * Viola: Angela Lindsay, Anne-Louise Comeford * Cello: Alex Keller, Margaret Lindsay Emma! * Bass: Alex Keller * Guitars: Anthony Field, Alex Keller * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie Song Lyrics Dorothy: How many kinds of sweet flowers grow In an English country garden? I'll tell you now of some I know And those I'll miss you'll surely pardon Daffodils, heart's ease and flox Meadowsweet and lilly stalks Gentain, lupine and tall hollihocks Roses, foxgloves, snowdrops, forget-me-nots In an English country garden. Captain Feathersword: How many insects come here and go In an English country garden? I'll tell you now of some I know Those I miss you'll surely pardon Dragonflies, moths and bees Spiders climbing from the trees Butterflies flit in the gentle breeze There are snakes, ants that sting (ah!) Other creepy things In an English country garden. Dorothy: How many kinds of sweet flowers grow In an English country garden? I'll tell you now of some I know Those I miss you'll surely pardon Daffodils, hearts ease and flox Meadowsweet and lily stocks Gentian, lupine and tall hollyhocks Roses, foxgloves, snowdrops, forget-me-nots In an English country garden. Robin, don't forget the Robin. Robin, don't forget the Robin. Trivia * Dominic Lindsay's name isn't credited in the Pop Go The Wiggles! DVD version of the song credits. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Pop Go The Wiggles Songs Category:You Make Me Feel Like Dancing songs Category:Surfer Jeff songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Category:2007 songs Category:2007 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs Category:Instrumental songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Animal Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Duet songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Geographic Songs Category:British songs Category:Music Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Emma! songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:Series 6 Category:Carolyn Ferrie Songs Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Alex Keller Songs